Bite Me
by timelessclocks
Summary: Harry learns to cope with Ginny's newly discovered womanhood.


Bite Me

"Fine," yelled Harry in an exasperated voice.

"Fine," retorted Ginny loudly, as her fiery temper burned through her normally soft brown eyes.

"Be that way," said Harry is a softer, more resigned way.

"Bite Me!" said Ginny softly under her breath, still glaring at Harry, but loudly enough for Harry to hear her.

He didn't know whether or not she meant for him to hear her last remark, but he had a feeling she did. She had mumbled it in such a way as to have a certain finality about it. She always had to have the last word. This argument was over and Harry was not going to win. The problem was, Harry did not even realize it was an argument--until he had lost. If her statement wasn't final enough, then the point was driven home when Ginny turned on her heel, put her nose in the air, tossed her long raven hair over her shoulder, and stormed off.

"Oi, what's up with her?" asked Ron, as he came outside onto the porch where Harry was still standing. Open mouthed, and still unable to speak, Harry continued to watch the girl with the swaying black mane disappear down the lane leading (in this case), away from the Burrow.

"Harry, where's she going?" asked Ron, as he waved a hand in front of Harry's blank face.

Harry, blinking out of his dumbfounded trance, pushed Ron's hand aside. He turned away from the retreating form of Ginny towards Ron, and said in an indignant voice, "I've no idea. I have no idea what just happened. All I did was laugh and ask her why she changed her hair colour, and she went off on me. She said" and Harry screwed up his face in his best imitation of one of Aunt Marge's bulldogs before continuing in a high pitched snappy voice "'If you don't like it Harry, then just don't look at it' or something like that."

"Hmph, and I though it was just Fred, George and I that made her like that," said Ron. "Well, except for the fact that she started crying when she saw Charlie," Ron said, thoughtfully gazing upwards as he unconsciously rubbed his lower lip. After a brief pause, he said, "She does that a lot lately. Cry, that is. She won't say why, either. She just told me to ask Madame Pomprey when we get back to Hogwarts if I really wanted to know. And she had that evil grin and a gleam in her eye like Fred and George get sometimes. Scary really. Oh, well." Finished Ron with a shrug.

"Yeah, it is," replied Harry thoughtfully, chuckling slightly. Then a second later he asked, "Fancy having a go on our brooms? I haven't been up in so long, I'll probably fall off."

"Yeah, all right, but I get to ride your Firebolt first," said Ron excitedly. He quickly added with a grin, "Just to make sure it's still working properly and all."

The two boys headed back into the house and up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. Ron grabbed his Comet from the closet, while Harry opened his trunk and took out his Firebolt. Once they had their brooms, they took off out of the room, and tore down the stairs.

"Whoever you are, SLOW DOWN! You'll get yourself killed if you fall down those stairs!" came the shrill shriek of Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry Mum!" shouted Ron, slightly out of breath from the race down the stairs.

"Yeah, sorry Mrs. Weasley," added Harry, who wasn't sure what else to say.

"When did you get home?" asked Ron as he and Harry came around the corner into the kitchen.

"I've been home Ron. You've just been too busy sleeping to notice." Replied Mrs. Weasley.

"I've been too busy sleeping? What about Ginny? She'd sleep all day if you'd let her," said Ron in an accusatory tone.

"Speaking of Ginny, where is your sister?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I dunno, ask him," said Ron, grinning and pointing his thumb at Harry, who was standing next to him.

"I don't know where she went," said Harry, giving Ron a rather quizzical 'How should I know?' sort of look. Then turning towards Mrs. Weasley he continued "I just asked her what she did to her hair and she got angry, yelled at me then took off down the drive."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, gave a mischievous look to Harry, and then said to Mrs. Weasley, "We were just going out flying. Harry said I can have a go on his Firebolt." He excitedly added, "We could have a look for Ginny." Harry knew Ron had other motives to go looking for Ginny. He just wanted an excuse to go fly somewhere else other than the lower garden.

"You'll do no such thing!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "If the Muggles in the village saw you." she continued, apparently knowing what Ron was thinking. Her voice trailed off, as she turned towards Harry. "She is just having a hard time being a girl right now, Harry. I'm sure she didn't mean it. Now run along and have fun flying. Don't fall off and hurt yourselves. Oh, and don't be gone too long, Fred and George are coming over for tea tonight."

"Mum," Ron groaned. "We're not going to fall off. Flying is just like riding a bickey-sickle. Once you can do it, you never forget how," said Ron as he and Harry made their way towards the door to the garden.

"Bicycle," whispered Harry with a grin.

"Oh, right. I heard some bloke down in the village say that once. Not sure what it means really, but it seemed to fit," explained Ron with a passing glance back at Harry.

Once the two boys made it down to the lower garden, Harry handed his Firebolt to Ron and said "Well mate, see if it still works."

Ron just stared at Harry in wide-eyed amazement. "I was only joking, but if you insist," said Ron finally, cocking his head to one side and grinning from ear to ear.

Ron took the Firebolt from Harry, and handed Harry his Comet. Ron took off like a shot, and Harry followed closely behind. Once they were in the air, Ron stopped. Harry pulled up beside him and said "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We just need to make sure we stay low in the hollow," said Ron. "Mum wasn't joking when she said we don't want the Muggles from the village seeing us. They'd get a right scare seeing us on brooms. Might be kind of funny actually, well until the Ministry showed up," continued Ron with a wicked smile. "Come on, let's go."

And with that, they took off again. Harry was having a great time. He was zooming in and out of the trees, chasing his best friend, feeling the wind through his hair. This was what he liked doing best. Flying. His thoughts began to wander and before too long, he heard Ron yelling his name.

"Hey, Harry, what are you doing? I know that Comet is not your Firebolt, but it still works." Said Ron.

"I was just thinking, that's all," replied Harry weakly. He quickly snapped out of his stupor only to see Ron charging at him full speed. Harry dove just in time for Ron to reach out and tag him upside the head, knocking his glasses loose. "Tag, you're it!" yelled Ron as he sped past. Before Harry could react, Ron was dozens of yards behind him. Harry turned quickly and sped off toward Ron.

Harry did quite well on the Comet, but once he was back on his Firebolt, he was spectacular. It was like he had put on an old comfortable pair of shoes. The way the broom handled, and responded to his every whim left him feeling completely exhilarated. He and Ron practiced as many different moves as they could remember. Finally, after several hours of flying and having fun like two teenage boys should, they saw Fred flying towards them.

"Oi Ron! Mum wanted me to come tell you and Harry that dinner will be ready in a little while, and to pack it in," shouted Fred.

"We'll be there in a few minutes!" shouted Ron in reply, as he watched Fred turn around and fly back toward the Burrow.

Ron flew over to Harry and said "He's gonna be seen. He knows we aren't supposed to fly from the hollow back to the house. Oh, well, it's his neck. We better get home. I'm starving."

With that, the two boys set down, and started walking back to the house. "You know, I think we might win the Quidditch Cup again this year. I mean, you're in top form and haven't even been on a broom in ages, and I am really getting the hang of some of the moves Oliver left in his play book," said Ron excitedly.

"Yeah, I reckon we will," replied Harry, smiling inside and out at his friend's enthusiasm. When Ron was talking about Quidditch, the happiness he radiated could not be missed by anyone. It was times like these that made Harry the happiest. He had his best friend with him, and there didn't seem to be a care in the world.

As they approached the house through the upper garden, Harry saw a familiar red head sitting on the bench on the back porch. She looked at him and smiled. Ron kept talking as Harry's mind began to wander back to the argument he and Ginny had had earlier in the day. He still did not understand what he did wrong.

Harry smiled weakly back, and grunted in response to something Ron had just said. Somehow, Harry had never realized just how interesting the laces on his shoes were. He kept walking, looking at his feet when suddenly Ron grabbed his arm. Harry jerked his head up and saw that he was about to walk into one of the porch's posts. He noticed Ginny, still sitting on the bench, cover her mouth trying to conceal her snigger.

Harry let out a small uneasy laugh and said, "Thanks, I bet those posts hurt."

"Yeah they do, just ask Ginny," said Ron with a laugh, looking over at Ginny.

"Don't you dare Ron!" said Ginny slowly and sternly. The daggers she was shooting at Ron were upstaged by the upturned corners of her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Ginny started laughing. Ron just rolled his eyes and went inside. Before Harry could follow him inside, Ginny pulled on his sleeve. Harry turned to look at her.

"Harry, could we talk later?" she asked, almost pleadingly. Her eyes were trying desperately to look squarely into his, but he could not keep his eyes still.

"Well, if all you are going to do is yell at me for no reason." he started to say, while barely being able to look her in the eye.

Ginny cut him off. "Yell at you for no reason?" she began. Harry could see the irritation flaring up in her eyes, but as suddenly as it appeared, it was gone. He noticed Ginny take a few deep breaths, then she continued. "I promise I will not yell at you for no good reason. I just want to talk to you, that's all."

"Good, because I don't want to get yelled at," Harry said, then added softly, "especially not by you."

He was not sure why he added that last part, but it was true. He could handle being yelled at by the Dursleys. They had been doing it his whole life. He had endured Ron yelling at him. Snape-- well, Snape always yelled at him. But Ginny was different. She had yelled at him before, but it was more out of frustration at him acting like a prat, rather than anger. This morning, it seemed like she was genuinely angry with him, and he didn't even know why. Maybe when they were talking later, he would ask her very carefully what he had done to make her angry. He wished now more than ever that Hermione was here. She would know what he had done wrong. Harry walked into the house leaving Ginny on the porch.

Harry stopped the second he made it in the door. The scene that greeted him was one of total chaos. Mrs. Weasley was desperately trying to finish preparing evening tea, while Fred and George were setting the table. Plates and silverware were flying out of the cabinets. The twins were very loudly providing the sound effects for the flying objects. The knives were busy sword fighting right above Mrs. Weasley, the spoons were running across the counter chasing the plates, which did not seem to want to have anything to do with the spoons. Ron was cheering loudly for the spoons to catch the plates, which were all making a terrible racket.

Harry looked back at Mrs. Weasley. She was getting very red in the face, and looked like she would blow up at any second. "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, while ducking to avoid a flying mug. "Fred! George! Stop that this instant! I asked you to set the table, not."

She did not get a chance to finish her statement because at that very moment, Ginny stormed in the house and shouted at the top of her lungs, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT IT!"

Almost instantly, the room went quiet, save for the knives, mugs, spoons, and plates falling from the air. All eyes were instantly on Ginny. She quickly surveyed the room, rolled her eyes, sighed in exasperation, and stomped off towards the stairs.

Fred was the first to break the sudden silence. "What's gotten into her lately?"

"Whatever do you mean Fred?" replied George.

"Maybe," continued Fred, "It has to do with Harry."

"Or Charlie." Said George thoughtfully.

"No, Charlie made her cry." Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, she's been doing that a lot lately too," agreed George.

"Well, it certainly isn't us," said Fred with a smirk.

"No. Definitely not us." Confirmed George with a deadpan face.

"I still think it's Harry," said Fred.

"Well, he IS the only one she hasn't bitten the head off of lately," added George, as both he and Fred turned to look accusingly at Harry.

"Harry," the twins both said in unison.

"What have you done to our sister?" asked Fred.

"Ginny," added George.

Fred gave George a bewildered sideways glance, slightly shook his head and turned to Harry. "So Harry, why isn't she yelling at you?"

Harry stood there for a second, still in the same spot as when he first entered the kitchen. "She did, just this morning. I asked her about her hair. Seeing it all black like that was kind of, well, different. She just started yelling at me."

"Fred?" asked George, turning his gaze from Harry back to his brother.

"Yes, dear brother?" replied Fred.

"You think maybe it is us?" George asked Fred.

"Definitely." Said Fred, and with that, the twins picked up the dishes and silverware, and proceeded to set the table in complete silence.

The rest of the family continued to stare at the twins for a second, and then Mr. Weasley just shook his head and went over to help Mrs. Weasley.

"I hate it when they do that." Mumbled Ron under his breath, as he went to help put the food on the table.

"Ginny!" called Mr. Weasley.

"Just let her be, Arthur. She'll come down when she's ready," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quietly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Oh no Harry dear, go have a seat. Everything is all ready." Said Mrs. Weasley as she picked up the last dish and started towards the dining room.

Harry went into the dining room, sat down next to Ron, who was already waiting to dig in, and watched as the rest of the Weasleys except for Ginny, came in and sat down. The table was full of various foods that all smelled and looked delicious. Almost at once, the noise began again with everyone asking everyone else to pass this dish or that dish. Mr. Weasley and Ron were busy discussing Quidditch. Fred and George were off in their own little conversation that Harry could not quite make out. Harry looked over at Mrs. Weasley. She was busy concentrating on Fred and George, probably trying to figure out what they were up to. Harry started talking with Ron and Mr. Weasley about the latest Cannons match that he and Ron were able to go to.

Harry was reaching for his spoon when it jumped up and ran across the table towards Fred's plate. The plate jumped up, spilling food all over the place, then jumped off the table.

The spoon jumped off the table just as Mrs. Weasley shouted "Fred! George! Put those poor things right the instant!"

Mr. Weasley had started smirking. His shoulders were shuddering as he tried desperately not to laugh. "What are you laughing at Arthur?" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"The dish ran away with the spoon," mumbled Mr. Weasley, almost incoherently, still trying to hold in his laugh.

"What?" hissed Mrs. Weasley, as she shook her head slightly.

"Oh, nothing Molly. Just a Muggle thing. That's all. Not funny really." Answered Mr. Weasley keeping his gaze fixed on the plate of food in front of him, still sniggering under his breath.

At that moment, Ginny called from upstairs. "Mum."

"What is it, Ginny dear?" replied Mrs. Weasley as the conversations around her picked up again.

"Mum, come here." Came Ginny's voice again, filled with a little more desperation this time.

"Coming" said Mrs. Weasley, as she got up and headed towards the stairs.

About five minutes later, Mrs. Weasley reappeared positively beaming. She went into the kitchen and returned carrying a huge treacle tart in one hand, and a small pumpkin pie in the other. As she sat the pies down, she leaned in to tell Mr. Weasley something that Harry could not make out. The blood drained out of Mr. Weasley face as he choked on the bite he was chewing.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Ron.

"Oh," said Mr. Weasley looking, thoughtful. "It's nothing. I'm fine. Pass some of that treacle tart."

"Arthur, you really should go up and talk to her," said Mrs. Weasley quietly.

"Umm, well, you see Molly," Sputtered Mr. Weasley "You have things under control don't you? I mean, you're better at that kind of thing than I am." Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Mum," whined Fred. "Why is the pumpkin pie so small? You know how much we love it."

"Because they don't taste very good," said Ron with a sick look on his face.

"That's right little bro. Since you don't like it, that means more for us!" said George, nodding at Fred.

"Not only does it taste awful," pointed out Ron, "It looks really awful too."

"Pumpkin pie may not be pretty to look at, but it wasn't meant to look good," said Fred, nodding back at George.

"It was meant to be eaten. And once it's eaten, you know what happens to it," continued George with a grin and a chuckle.

"Yeah, you throw it back up!" added Ron with the same disgusted look on his face.

"Boys will you stop that. This is the dinner table!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Mum" said Fred and George together.

"I really hate it when they do that," mumbled Ron.

When they were done eating desert, Harry and the rest of the boys cleared up dinner. They did not dare use any magic. Mrs. Weasley seemed like she was ready to hex anyone who got out of line, so they decided to tone things down a bit.

When they were done clearing up, the boys went into the living room and began a game of Exploding Snap. Mrs. Weasley sat down on the sofa and began knitting what looked like a round object. Mr. Weasley sat down next to Mrs. Weasley, put his arm around her shoulders and watched the boys play their game.

A long while, and several games later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got up. Mrs. Weasley said, "Well boys, we are going to bed. Don't stay up too late, and for Merlin's sake don't blow up the house." The last part of her statement was clearly directed at the twins, who gave her a very innocent look.

"Who, us?" the twins said together. "We'll keep the two young ones in line, Mum. You can count on us."

Mrs. Weasley just smiled at them and said "Yes. Good night." With that, she hugged each of the boys and headed up the stairs, with Mr. Weasley following close behind.

It wasn't too long after that that the boys started getting tired. Fred and George were the first to go. "We need our beauty sleep," said George.

"Yep, genius like ours doesn't come from lack of sleep. Well, sometimes it does. But anyway. Nighty night, you two." And with that the twins disappeared up the stairs.

"So, Harry. Do you want to play a game of chess before bed?" asked Ron with a yawn.

"Sure," replied Harry.

As they sat back to set up the board, they just couldn't move. It had been a long day, and both Harry and Ron just sat on the couch. "I.I think." said Ron through a particularly large yawn "I think maybe we should play tomorrow. Too tired to think straight. So, why do you think Ginny has been the way she has?"

"You're asking me? I'll never understand girls. I'm not sure I even want to. Cho cried a lot though," said Harry.

"And Hermione yells at me a lot. Well not really yells, but tells me off." Harry noticed Ron suddenly become rather pensive when he started talking about Hermione.

"Yeah, she does. She's way too serious sometimes." said Harry thoughtfully.

"She's all right though. Always thinking for the best, that one is. I really do deserve it when she gives it sometimes," said Ron in an almost defensive way.

"Maybe Fred and George were on to something," pondered Harry.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron.

"Well, maybe someone took Hermione's yelling, and Cho's crying and put them in Ginny," replied Harry with a wide grin.

"Yeah. That's it." Said Ron, returning Harry's smile. "Let's go to bed before my head starts hurting." And with that, the two boys headed up the stairs to bed.

As they walked up the stairs, Harry saw Ginny poke her head out of her bedroom door.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Oh, hi Ginny." He whispered back. "We were just going to bed. Sorry if we woke you up."

"I know you were just going to bed. I waited up for you. I thought you two would never get tired." said Ginny in an exasperated voice.

"Come on Harry. I'm tired. You can talk in the morning." Pleaded Ron.

Go to bed, Ron. I didn't want to talk to you anyway," spat Ginny quietly. Looking at Harry, she said softly, "Can we talk Harry? Just for a minute?"

"Go ahead Ron, I'll be up in a minute." Said Harry, turning from Ginny to Ron, then back again.

Ron continued up the stairs as Ginny led Harry into her bedroom. Ginny bounced across the softly lit room, and fell face first onto her bed. She rolled over and said "You know, I always stay up late. I spend most of my time reading." Ginny sat up, crossed her legs, and motioned for Harry to sit down with her. "I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier. I really am sorry. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately."

"I know. I noticed something different about you."

Yeah. I'm a woman now. That's why I have been so moody lately. That's why I cry a lot. That's why I've been snapping at people." finished Ginny.

"I know you are a woman." Said Harry dismissively. "It's just that when I saw your hair, and how you had changed it to black, well it caught me by surprise, and I laughed. I wasn't making fun of you. I just didn't know what to say," explained Harry. "Is that how all women act?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Harry, did you hear me? I am a woman now." Said Ginny nervously.

"Yeah. I know. I've known for a long time." Said Harry slowly in a confused sort of way, not knowing if he wanted this to go any further.

Ginny rolled her eyes in exasperation and said "How thick are you? Harry, I got my first period today."

Harry sat bolt upright. His face turned extremely red, and he looked nervously around the room. He looked everywhere he could but at Ginny. How was someone supposed to react to that? He wondered. Harry had no idea what to say or do. He knew he couldn't laugh, so he did the next best thing that popped into his mind. He stood up, took Ginny's hand into his trembling hand and said with a nod, "Congratulations. Well done."

Ginny burst out laughing, but quickly covered her mouth, not wanting to wake the entire house. She continued quietly laughing until she had tears in her eyes. "Harry, you are too funny. Sit back down. I don't bite."

"You seem to think I do," mumbled Harry.

"And don't you dare tell Fred and George!" warned Ginny. "They teased me bad enough about my spots. They can be so infuriating sometimes."

Why does she think I would tell Fred and George? I can't even say it to myself. Thought Harry. "I won't." he said quickly

Ginny just smiled. "About my hair. I just wanted to try something different. You know. Mysterious woman with long black hair. I was going to go with pink or green. But, well, I know you like black hair, and I was sick of my red hair, so I dyed it."

"And I thought that's what you wanted to talk about." Said Harry with a smile. "So why did you change it back?"

"Well, you laughed at me. Besides, I am a Weasley woman. Long red hair and all," admitted Ginny proudly.

"I like your red hair better, besides I don't care for black hair. It cries too much," said Harry in a thoughtful way.

"Are you okay Harry?" teased Ginny, as she smiled and started giggling again.

"Fine." said Harry.

"Fine?" asked Ginny.

"Fine." Said Harry, very softly.

He gazed at the beautiful young woman in front of him. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. He saw her chocolate brown eyes and the freckles that seemed to dance in the pale candle light. He knew he was going to be awake for a long time tonight. He was sure he was going to be thinking about women, and was equally sure his thoughts would forever come back to the young woman standing in front of him. It was then that he knew what he should have done after that moment before.

He held out his arms. Ginny moved slowly into Harry's embrace. They held each other for a moment, then Harry broke away, looked deeply into Ginny's eyes and said "Good night, Ginny."

Harry was a few steps into the hall when he stopped and turned around. All he saw was an open door, and all he could see beyond it was Ginny. "Good night, Harry." She said.

As Harry walked up the stairs, he could have sworn he heard a giggle followed by a rather girlish "Bite Me."


End file.
